The present invention relates to a CPU radiator assembly, and more particularly to a CPU radiator assembly that could be easily assembled and handled to enable secure and tight contact of a radiator block with the CPU and accordingly excellent radiating effect.
In a conventional radiator assembly for radiating heat produced by a central processing unit (CPU) during operation, there is an upper and a lower frame connected to each other through hooking means. Since there is not any means provided to pull the upper and the lower frames in two opposite directions, the two frames are often in a loosely connected state, and a radiator block disposed between the two frames fails to tightly contact with the CPU located below it. Air existing in any clearance between the radiator block and the CPU has adverse influence on good thermal conductivity of the radiator block and prevents heat produced by the CPU from being quickly and effectively radiated to cool the CPU. In a worse condition, the CPU would even become burned-out. CPU has been highly developed and CPU above 1 G has long become a main stream in the related industrial field. While the highly developed CPU processes data at a much higher speed, it produces more heat during operation. If the radiator block does not tightly contact with the CPU and results in poor radiation efficiency, it is very possible the CPU would burn out and even destruct other adjacent circuits or chips.
Moreover, since the upper and the lower frames of the conventional CPU radiator assembly are connected through hooking means, they could be disassembled from each other only by hands to pull out the hooking means. Therefore, the conventional CPU radiator assembly could not be inconveniently handled.
Further, the conventional CPU radiator assembly includes a radiator fan that is fastened to the upper frame by screws and therefore causes inconvenience in handling the CPU radiator assembly, too.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a CPU radiator assembly, of which an upper and a radiator block are subjected to two forces in opposite directions and thereby enables secure connection of the upper frame to a lower frame below the radiator block and tight contact of the radiator block with the CPU to ensure largely upgraded radiating efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CPU radiator assembly, of which an upper and a lower frame are connected through fixed and movable legs having upper ends connected to the upper frame and lower ends provided with retaining hooks for engaging into hook holes provided on the lower frame. By pushing a movable lip member connecting the movable legs relative to a fixed lip member on the upper frame, the movable legs may be pivotally turned to easily disengage the hooked lower ends from the hook holes on the lower frame and thereby separate the upper and the lower frames from each other.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a CPU radiator assembly, of which an upper and a radiator block are subjected to two forces in opposite directions simply through provision of a pressing member pivotally connected at an end to the upper frame and pressing a bottom central protrusion against the radiator block, and thereby enables secure connection of the upper frame to a lower frame and tight contact of the radiator block with the CPU to ensure largely upgraded radiating efficiency.